pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Millefeui Live ~VS Otoya
☆ Información General ☆ * Idol: Millefeui Lovelace * Código Ageage: 9562DCB * Item: Kirara, Idol Aura, Crystal Bracelet * Coord: Black Star Coord * Cyalume Coord: Super Cyalume Millefeui Coord * Canción: Flower Power ☆ Live ☆ hikari to yami no mayo naka Weekend dansu Floor scream and shout sekirara Human nature kawasu shisen wa me to me kakehiki no boodaa asobi de sakaseta koi wa adabana *Aparece su aura* Ah ah ah I’m not gonna Ah ah ah I’m not gonna narihibiku Beat mimimoto de Cheers I’m telling you adabana okitete yume tte mireru no ne Do you wanna be my lover? tsukiagete kirameita Glass wo musuu no awa ga kakeagaru hajikete wa kiete iku koi wo mabushiku raito terashidasu *El kirara comienza a brillar* dare mo ga Butterfly butta Spider *El Crystal bracelet le da Prism Voice* (Yeah oh) amai kaori to Flavor (Oh flavor of flower) Butterfly butta Spider (Yeah oh) kokoro madowasu Color (Oh color of flower) Flower (Ooh) hakanaku koi ga Flower (Ooh) ayashiku saita kamen wo shite jibun keshite dedashita Human nature hontou no jibun de Dance yami wo saita Laser ateninaranai setsunateki Night Do you know adabana ano ko ni mo Smile hitonami wo Surf Do you wanna be my lover? ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! En una fiesta, se puede observar que Millefeui es la única que no tiene acompañante, pues está en el fondo, recargada contra una pared. Las luces cambian junto con la música, Millefeui pasa al centro de la pista, rodeada por distintas siluetas negras. En el fondo se puede apreciar distintas siluetas de chicas bailando con siluetas de chicos, Millefeui las observa por un momento, un antifaz aparece en su mano derecha, se lo coloca en el rostro y chasquea los dedos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que caiga una lluvia de confeti violeta que hace desaparecer algunas siluetas negras. Sonríe a la cámara, extendiéndole una mano. Millefeui: ¿Quieres buscar tu también? One Night Lover, A Fake Flower Do you wanna be my lover? Do you wanna be my lover? tsukiagete kirameita Glass wo musuu no awa ga kakeagaru mukidou na kansei no uzu wo mabushiku raito terashidasu ---- Millefeui aparece en lugar oscuro, coloca dos dedos sobre sus labios, lanza un beso y da una vuelta como bailarina. Alas de mariposa aparecen detrás de ella, el lugar se ilumina, revelando una jaula de telaraña, rodeada de flores violetas. Millefeui extiende sus brazos a los lados, haciendo que las espinas de las flores salgan disparadas y rompan la jaula. Ella vuela hacia arriba, la escena cambia, mostrando a Millefeui haciendo una acrobacia en el aire, antes de mostrar la imagen final, ella, extendiendo una mano hacia adelante teniendo de fondo el cielo nocturno. Finalmente, miles de mariposas moradas vuelan en la imagen, finalizando el Making Drama. Free Butterfly ~Spider web cage~ dare mo ga Butterfly butta Spider (Yeah oh) amai kotoba no wana (Oh flavor of flower) Butterfly butta Spider (Yeah oh) wana ni kakatta furi mo wana (Oh color of flower) Flower (Ooh) tokimeite ima Flower (Ooh) ayashiku saita oto ni yotte yurarete itai Don’t stop DJ kono mama All night ---- CYALUME TIME!!! wasuretai wa hibi no zenbu me ni mienai hane nobashite Kiss dare mo ga Butterfly butta Spider (Yeah oh) *Se activa el Prism Sparkle y el kirara vuela por todo el escenario* amai kaori to Flavor (Oh flavor of flower) Butterfly butta Spider (Yeah oh) kokoro madowasu Color (Oh color of flower) Flower (Ooh) hakanaku koi ga Flower (Ooh) ayashiku saita Flower (Ooh) tokimeite ima Flower (Ooh) ayashiku saita Flower ☆ Después del live ☆ Millefeui: ¡Gracias a todos por venir a este live! *reverencia* ¡No pienso perder contra DanPri! ¡Les demostraré a todos en Paparajuku que las chicas podemos ser mejores que los chicos >:3! Misora: ¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU >:3! *agita cyalume sticks* Natsumi: ¡Bien dicho, Millefeui-unnie~! Scarlet: ¿Unnie? Natsumi: "Hermana", solia llamar así a mis amigas en Corea :3 *Agita cyalume sticks* ¡MILLEFEUI-UNNIE~! Scarlet: :v como sea, ¡Buen live, Millefeui! *Agita cyalume sticks* Selene: ...Nada mal... Mariette: 0w0 *agita cyalume sticks* Kyouko: *Anota cosas* Aham... Aham... *guarda su libreta y agita un cyalume stick* Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:CandySweetty